Feliz Cumpleanos
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: Friends are the most beautiful people u can ever meet and best friends makes your life even more beautiful…The most precious gift by God who even play the role of sisters in our life's is calle a FRIEND A birthday gift for my soul sisters MY RABBIT nd MY DI including my darlings cute diksha(aka Dikshu) Crystie (aka shefu) … Luv uuu both to moon and back 'No bashings Plz'
1. Chapter 1

**~Feliz Cumpleanos~**

* * *

 _ **Joyeux anniversaire**_

 _ **Hereux anniversaire**_  
 _ **Tous nos voeux sont sinceres**_  
 _ **Pour ton anniversaire**_  
 _ **Tes amis aujourd' hui**_  
 _ **Se sont tous reunis**_  
 _ **Ton Bonheur on l'espere**_  
 _ **Pour ton anniversaire**_  
 _ **Lalalalalala…**_

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO GUYSSS!**

 **This is a birthday present for my lovely friends cum sisters on ff...I think u must have guessed what I wrote at the top. This is a 2 chapter story. First chapter I am posting today 21st NOVEMBER 2015 and the second one will be posting tomorrow 22nd NOVEMBER 2015. Will include my darlings cute diksh and crystie**

* * *

 **HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY RABBIT AKA AISHA AND MY JAAN AKA BHUMI DI**

 **Wishing the happiest and the sweetest birthday to my sweethearts...luv u both loads and loads...Rabbit love u very much yaar...hamari to friendship bhi bohot special day pe hui thi...FREINDSHIP DAY pe...aur bhumi di you gave me such a loving and a caring sister...luv uuu diii...**

 **Meri taraf se aap dono ke liye chota sa birthday gift...I hope u both will like it**

* * *

 **YEAR 2015-**

" AISHA uth na yaar"

" BHUMI no please sone de mujhe"

 **Bhumi-** Thik hai u carry on with your sleep...main colleage mein inform kar dogi ki aisha dance competition mein participate nhi kar rhi

 **Aisha** (while getting up)- Oh shoot! main bhul gyi...bhumi so careless...pehle nhi utha skti thi...see now i am late

 **Bhumi-** acha ...main careless...ek ghanta pehle jab ayi to pillow fenk ke bahar kar diya aur ab ayi tab bhi nhi uthi...hadd hai

 **Aisha-** bas bas ...drama band kar...ab hat ...i am getting late

 **Bhumi-** vaise tujhe tension competition ki hai ya apne partner ki... **bhumi said in a teasing tone**

 **Aisha** \- kuch bhi yaarr...go now mujhe ready hona hai... **and she pushed bhumi outside the room**

 **..**

 **IN Ecube Global Colleage - 8:00 am**

 **A girl wearing a crop top and ripped jeans …looking awesom was walking really fast while cursing her watch...as she was really late...and was murmuring something**

 **Girl-** God! i am really late...jaldi kar...i don't want to miss him yaar **and suddenly she dashed with a boy but he held her and saved her from falling...**

 **Boy-** Aisha ...sambhalke yaar...itni jaldi mein kahan jaa rhi ho

 **Aisha-** Daya( not kv this time)...yaar main bohot late hu...competiton ke liye partner selection bhi shuru ho gyi hogi... **she spoke with a great tension and all of a sudden shouted**

" OMG..."

 **Daya-** kya hua...chilla kyu rahi hai

 **Aisha-** what if vo already kisi aur ke saath select ho gaya ho...

 **Daya-** Aisha relax yaarr...ab jaldi jaa ya yhin khadi rhegi

 **Aisha-** Chal byeee... **and she went**

 **Daya-** Aisha sun... **and she turned**

 **Aisha-** bol

 **Daya-** Ummm...bhumi nhi ayi

 **Aisha-** Piche mudke dekhiye janab... **daya turned and saw bhumi cuming towards him**

* * *

 **Aisha reached the dance hall and submitted her name for the competition ...Now it was d the time for partner selection ...**

* * *

 ** _YEAR 2050-_**

 _"wow DADU ...this means ki DADI was alredy in love with u"_

 _"ISHU...teri dadi ka to pta nhi par maine to jab teri dadi ko pehli baar dekha tha tab hi isoe flat ho gya tha"_

 _"_ _Chup karo KAVIN...apni umar ka na sahi kam se kam bacho ku umar ka to lihaz karo"_

 _"are Aisha bache ab chote thodi na hai ...aur ab schi baat bolne mein bhi koi umar dekha hai"..kavin said "kyu ISHU (aka kv's lover sunshin dareya aka me), DIKSHU( aka cute diksha) SHEFU(aka crystie)...main sahi keh ra hun na'"_

 ** _DIksha-_** _Haan dadu bilkul sahi keh rhe hai dadi ...hum mordern bache hai...we know all these things yaar_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Acha mordern bache...lekin bache hi ho_

 ** _Shefu-_** _Bas bas...chill dadi...dadu u continue...so uske baad kya hua_

 ** _Kavin_** _\- Acha to kahan tha main_

 ** _Ishu-_** _The dance competiton dadu_

 ** _Kavin_** _\- Oh haan_

* * *

 **Now it was the** turn **to announce the name...a man came on the stage**

 **Man-** So boys and girls here you go with the list ...the partners are

 **Rohit-Priya**

 **Abhi-Tanya**

 **Naksh- Riya**

 **Kabir-Tara**

 **Aisha was constantly staring at ceiling praying to God while at the other side Kavin too was wishing her to be his partner ...**

 **Man-** And the last couple is

 **AISHA** - **KAVIN**...as **soon their name was announced they both screamed in happiness ...all looked at them...aisha just ran out and hugged bhumi ant twirled her**

 **Bhumi-** Aisha kya hua...pagal ho gyi hai kya

 **Aisha-** Bhumi meri jaann...aaj meri taraf se party tujhe aur daya ko

 **Bhumi(confused)-** Party...hume kyu.. **something clicked her mindq**

 **"** Acha acha...i got it...kavin is ur partner in dance competition right

 **Aisha nodded in happiness**

* * *

 _ **Shefu-** To dadu tell us sumthing about ur first hug...means jab aone dadi ko propose kiya tha_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Nhi humari first hug was not at the time of proposal_

 ** _Ishu-_** _To kab dadi_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Hamari first hug...when we won the dance competition_

 ** _Dikshu-_** _U won it wow...konse song pe kiya tha_

 ** _Kavin-_** _We did an aerial act on song teri meri kahani_

 _ **Dikshu-** Aerial act woww_

* * *

 **Bhumi-** All the best aisha kavin

 **Daya-** Aisha u r looking gorgeous...and kv to bhi kam nhi hai

 **Aisha was looking stunning in a white coloured frock till her nice with her hair open and light makeup while kv was looking too handsome**

 **Aisha-** Yaar but mujhe dar lag rha hai ...what if acha nhi hua to

 **Bhumi-** U will be the best yaar

 **They were talking and their name was announced..**

 **Host- So Now we welcum aisha and kavin on the stage**

 **Kavin-** Aisha cum... **they both went on stage**

 **..**

 **..**

 **They started with their ac**

 _Mujh mein safar tu karti rahe_

 _Har ek saans mein guzarti rahe_

 _Shaam o subah, tu mera_  
 _Tere bina, kya mera_  
 _Do jismo jaan, ek hain_  
 _Na hona kabhi tu juda_

 _Teri meri kahaani_  
 _Hai baarishon ka paani_  
 _Banke jo ishq barse_  
 _Teri meri kahaani..(2x)_

 _Dekho na kaisi_  
 _Ijaazat mili hai_  
 _Ek doosre mein_  
 _Hifaazat mili hai_

 _Jeene ki saare_  
 _Zaroorat mili hai_  
 _Ye jaam hi hai_  
 _Jaisa yunhi hamesha_  
 _Hamesha rahe jis tarah_

 _Shaam o subah, tu mera_  
 _Tere bina, kya mera_  
 _Do jismo jaan, ek hain_  
 _Na hona kabhi tu juda_

 _Teri meri kahaani_  
 _Hai baarishon ka paani_  
 _Banke jo ishq barse_  
 _Teri meri kahaani..(2x)_

 _Mujh mein safar tu karti rahe_  
 _Har ek saans mein guzarti rahe_

 _Humse ye jo bhi_  
 _Harqat huyi hai_  
 _Mohabbat mohabbat_  
 _Mohabbat huyi hai_

 _Kuch itne hai hum tum_  
 _Kami kuch nahi hai_  
 _Jitna bhi jeena hai_  
 _Tujhko hi jeena hai_  
 _Jeete rahe jis tarah_

 _Shaam o subah, tu mera_  
 _Tere bina, kya mera_  
 _Do jismo jaan, ek hain_  
 _Na hona kabhi tu juda_

 _Teri meri kahaani_  
 _Hai baarishon ka paani_  
 _Banke jo ishq barse_  
 _Teri meri kahaani..(2x)_

 **All stood up from their seats clapping and hooting ...saying once more once more**

 **Host-** So ladies and gentlemen ...its time to declare the winner of the competition

No doubts the winner is none other than Aisha and Kavin

 **Aisha and kavin hugged each other in excitement...after 5 Seconds of hug they realised and separated**

 **Both together(while looking dowm...blushing)-** Sorry

* * *

 _ **Ishu-** Wow just a 5 Second hug_

 ** _Shefu-_** _Bhumi dadi aap batao...dadu ne apko kaise propose kiya_

 ** _Bhumi(while laughing a little)-_** _Tere dadu aur propose...hahaaa ...propose kiya tha ...letter se_

 ** _Daya-_** _Oh helloo! Madam ...letter se kiya tha...ekdum unique style haan_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Unique style...unique style nhi tha ...u were to shy to say anything yaar...tumne khud mana tha_

 ** _Dikshu-_** _Letter se ...kya likha tha usme_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Batati hu_

* * *

 **Bhumi was sitting in the class when a boy came to her and handedover a letter to her**

 **Boy-** Ye usne di hai... **while pointing towards daya**

 **Bhumi-** Daya ne ... **she looked towards him and he just passed a smile...she to smiled back...she opened the letter ...**

 **~ TE AMO ( I** _luv_ **uuu) BHUMI...Khud nhi bol sakta u know na...i m too shy yaar...main wait kar rha hu~~**

 **Only those fewDi words were written yet she found them the most beautiful words …she smiled and wrote something on it and gave to th boy**

 **Bhumi-** Ye use vapas de do… **the boy gave the letter to daya …**

 **Offer accepted**

 **Te amo tooo**

 **Daya smiled**

* * *

 _ **Dikshu-** Hayee itna pyaara confession_

 ** _Ishu-_** _Sach mein … dadi's dadu's u remember everything_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Ab aisi memories koi bhul sakta hai kya_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Haan … True aisha_

 ** _Daya-_** _Tu miss bhumi shetty… Ab to bacho je bhi bol diya ki it was so nice confession_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _To maine aisa kab kaha ki acha nhi tha … I to luved it …_

 ** _Shefu-_** _Bilkuk shi dadi… kash mujhe bhi cid vala dushu aise hi propose kare_

 _ **Dikshu** \- Ohh hello madam dushu mera hai… Vo tujhe nhi mujhe luv u bolega_

 _ **Shefu -** nhi vo sirf mera hai_

 ** _Dikshu_** _-nhi mera_

 ** _Shefu-_** _Mera mera mera_

 ** _Ishu-_** _Are chup meri melodrama queens… bas aisa nhi bolte abhi tum bache ho okk… Varna aisha dadi bolegi ki bache aise bate nhi arte_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Acha ishu! Unka to pta nhi par tu to pakka drama queen bnegi…_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Are ishu bilkul shi keh rhi hai_

 ** _Ishu -_** _Yo dadi.… **And they gave each other a hi five**_

 _ **Aisha-** Bhumi tu bhi huhh… _

**_Bhumi-_** _Are meri jaan …main mazaak kar rhi thi… Acha age nhi janna shaadi ka_

 ** _Dikshu-_** _Dadi batao na_

 ** _Bhumi_** _-haan_

* * *

 **A/N:- So here I end with 1st chapter…Aisha Bhumi Di i hope u Liked it sorry my dadi's hope u liked it**

 **dikshu shefu u also need to tell okkkkk**

 **Yaar i luv u both till moon and back… Srsly no one can replace u both in my life…**

 **Aisha i think there are is no such word which can describe u … Sweet like a chocolate…beautiful like a princess… And the most amazinggg person…My frndship note proved to be really fruitful…it gifted me a sister like u…A very vala happiest bday to uu … May god bless u with his love… A perfect guide … A perfect behen And a perfect frnd… Luv uuu from the bottom of my heart… Ice crean luvs u rabbit …**

 **" You are much more than a friend to me… Ur bday is a really special day for many people…blessed to have u iny life"**

 **Bhumi diiiiiiii … Apko bhuli nhi hu… Apka bday kal hai to next chappy kal… Aur baki bate bhi kal … Apke liye to bohoy kuch hai bolne ke liye… muffin luvs u diii**

* * *

 _ **A note from diksha-** Diksha aaj available nhi hai… Uske schul mein exhibition hai… Uski taraf se apke liye wishes_

 _Aisha … Happiest bday…may god bless u with happiness and success…luv uuuuu_

 _Bhumi… Advance happy bday… May god bless u with his love …luv uuuu_

 ** _MITHU 21 … a wish for u fron diksha and me… Happiest bday yaar… Enjoy ur day to the fullest …luv uuu_**

* * *

 ** _A wish from my darlu aka shabna for Aisha_**

 ** _happiest birthday aishu … May u get whatever u deserve … Luv uuuuuuu aishu_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Guys bashings will not be appreciated_**

 ** _i dont know kaisa hai_**

 ** _THANKSS BOTH OF U FOR CUMING IN MY LIFE_**

 ** _Urs ICE CREAM/MUFFIN/ISHU_**

 ** _BBYEEEE_**

 ** _Happy birthdayyyyyy_**

 ** _Luv uuuuu both endlesss my dadi's_**

 ** _~Isha~_**


	2. chapter 2

**~Feliz Cumpleanos~**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Hello m backk**

 **A/N:- Heyo ! M here wid next nd last chap of this story…i know m late but ab is choti si bachi ko baksh dena … glad u liked it bhumi di aisha nd mithu**

 **Happiest birthday Bhumi dii**

 **Enjoy ur day to the fullest**

 **Hope u will get everything in life u deserve**

* * *

 _ **Bhumi-** Ab tere dadu to ekdum sharmile kism ke insan the … Mere mom dad se to dur ki baat apne mom dad se bhi nhi pucha isne…_

 ** _Daya-_** _Oh excuse me mam… Maine pucha tha apne mom dad se_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Kab! Mere bolne ke baad_

 ** _Diksha-_** _Aap ke bolne ke baad means_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Haan … btati hu_

* * *

 **Daya(on Phone)Dm -** Bhumi … Pakka i promise main kal puchuga

 **Bhumi-** Yar tera kal kab ayega

 **Daya(murmuring)-** pta nhi

 **Bhumi-** whattt!

 **Daya-** nhhi nhi kuch nhi

 **Bhumi-** Tu rehne de… I'll only do something… **and she cuts the call**

 **Daya-** Kya karegi…Hello Hello bhumi…ohh god ye ladki

…

 **After 5 Min daya heard the sound of doorbell … He went down in order to open the door but his mom already did that…**

 **Daya's mom-** beta aap kon… **She said while looking towards the girl standing at the door in shorts and a simole top**

 **Girl-** namaste aunty…

 **Dm-** namastey par aap kon

 **Girl-** If u don't mind main andar aa jao

 **Dm-** Ya sure aao

 **Daya was shocked to see the girl…**

'Bhumi Tum"

"beta u know her"… **his mom Asked… Before he could answer bhumi spoke up**

"Hello aunty! M bhumi … Daya ki class mate … Uski friend aur uski Girlfrnd bhi"

Bhumi… **daya almost shouted**

Mom look …i was going to tell u about this but but

 **Dm-** Oh god! Daya tune pehle kyu nhi bataya…koi na …mujhe hamesha se aisi hi ladki chahiye thi…so bhumi beta m glad ki u came varna to mujhe pta hi nhi chalta…so ab decide karlo shaadi kab karni hai

* * *

 ** _Ishu-_** _Oh woww! Daadi great yaar…dadu ki mom was so awesome…thank god u went there varna dadu to aise hi baithe rehte_

 ** _Daya-_** _Ishu bohot zaada bolne lagi hai tu_

 ** _Diksha-_** _Daadu she is right! Proud of u daadi_

 ** _Shefu-_** _So kavin daadu u tell na…ki how did u convinced dadi's parents shaadi ke liye_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Actually …there wasn't any need of convincing them_

 ** _Ishu-_** _Means?_

 _ **Kavin-** Vo kya hai na Ishu ki iske parents bhi isse picha chudana chahte the to haan kardi_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Oyee…excuseme convince isliye nhi karna pada kyuki mere parents na bohot mordern the…tere baare mein to fir bhi btake shaadi ki thi…agar main kisi se direct shaadi karke bhi use ghar lati na to vo khushi khushi uska welcum karte …afterall they know ki unki beti ki choice is A1_

 _ **Kavin-** Haan tabhi to Mujhe choose kiya_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Vhi to ek ye hi choice bekaar nikli_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Haww! Means mujhe thank u kehne ki bajaye meri burai ki jaa rhi hai_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Tujhe kyu thank u bolu main_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Kyuki tujhe main mila…har ek ki kismat achi nhi hoti ki unhe main milu_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Ohhhohoo !aap mujhe mile…itna kya special hai aapme hame bhi batao_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Main paida huya …ye hi special hai…vo kya hai na bhagwan ne badi fursat mein bnaya hai mujhe …ek ek gun kut kut ke bhara hai…u know m the most UNIQUE person in this world…_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Ohh dhanya bhaag hamare jo hume aap mile…_

 ** _Kavin-_** _vhi to …tabhi tujhe mujhse pyaar huya tha…aur mujhe tujhse shaadi karni padi_

 ** _Aisha-_** _ek ek galti hai…pyaar mujhe tumse nhi tujhe mujhse huya tha_

 ** _Kavin-_** _U r mistaken mrs. Kavin khanna …aap hamare piche pagal thi_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Oyee abhi abhi tune khud kaha ki main tujhe pehli nazar mein pasand aa gyi thi…isliye pehlee u luved me_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Nhi it was u_

 ** _Aisha-_** _U_

 ** _Kavin-_** _U_

 ** _They were fighting when they suddenly heard a voice_**

 _ **Voice-** Are kya ho rha hai…shaanti se sone bhi nhi dete_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Aww mithu( mazaa its u) Baby uth gyi…uff yaar kya batao tere ye dadu dadi lad rhe hai_

 ** _Mithu-_** _Are kyuu?Topic to batao ladai ka_

 ** _Ishu-_** _ki kisko kisse pehle pyaar huya_

 ** _Mithu-_** _Options?_

 ** _Diksha-_** _1\. Kavin ko aisha se 2. Aisha ko kavin se_

 ** _Mithu-_** _hmmm t **hats**_ _simple…ofcourse option no. 1…no doubts_

 ** _Aisha-_** _I won…now what …luv uu mithuu_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Mithuu cheatinv yaar …second option shi hai_

 ** _Mithu-_** _Daadu yaar u urself told me one day ki…apko to daadi se pehli nazar vala ishq ho gya tha…remember ur words_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Vhi to m saying…see ab mithu ne bhi bol dia…so i won_

 ** _Shefu-_** _Aur vo kaise…_

 ** _Kavin-_** _Vo aise shefu ki mujhe teri dadi se pehli nazar vala pyaar nhi **Ishq** Ho gya tha…aur teri dadi pyaar ki baat kar rhi thi …samjhi mrs. Khanna_

 ** _Aisha-_** _Kv u r just impossible_

 ** _Kavin-_** _vo to I m …no doubts_

 ** _Bhumi-_** _Waah kavin u r so romantic…aur ek mera pati dekho_

 ** _Daya-_** _Yaar kv tera to kisi din murder kar duga…teri harkaton ki vajah se main fas jata hu_

 ** _Ishu-_** _Are shaanti sab…its already 11:50 Just 10 Min to go fir 21st ki raat khatam aur 22nd ki subah start hi jayegi_

 ** _Diksha-_** _So …mea cake bhi tayar hai …cum dadi's cum mithu cake cutting ke liye chale_

 ** _And Ishu Diksha and Shefu took Aisha Bhumi nd mithu to the garden…it was beautifully decorated with a table in the centre nd there was A choco truffle cake kept on it_**

 ** _Shefu-_** _cake cutting se pehle i would sing a song for u all… **nd she started**_

 _ **Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_  
 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_  
 _ **Mera Tujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_  
 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

 _ **Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na**_  
 _ **Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_  
 _ **Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_  
 _ **Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

 _ **Ishu-** Wow kya gaya yaar…chalo chalo Just 1 min to go_

 ** _Diksha-_** _Aisha daadi bhumi daadi nd mithu jaise hi 12 Bajege u all need to blow the candles together_

 ** _Shefu-_** _10 Seconds to go…_

 ** _Daya-_** _and the countdown begins… **kavin daya ishu diksha nd shefu together**_

 ** _10_**

 ** _9_**

 ** _8_**

 ** _7_**

 ** _6_**

 ** _5_**

 ** _4_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Happy birthday to u_**

 ** _Happy birthday to u_**

 ** _Happy birthday dear aisha bhumi mithu_**

 ** _Happy birthday to u_**

 ** _Aisha bhumi nd mithu blew the candles together nd they all clicked a pic of this moment_**

* * *

…

…

…

 **So here it ends!**

 **A/N:- I know bohot late ho gya na but srsly time hi nhi mila…Sorry haan…nd mithu I hope u liked it …I know ur part was quite small but then pichle chapter mein i didn't knew about ur b'day …but I hope u liked it…luv uhu so much mazaaaa…may god bless u…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Bhumi di- I luv uuu diii to moon nd back…thank u for being in my life nd givinv me such a bbeautiful sister…Late ho gya Na …koi na sorry Muffin luvsss uuuuu dii…aur jaldi jjaldi reply diya karo …may god bless u di Nd just keep me luving as u do**

 **One more thing for those who know Kajal1273…di is taking a short break due to her exams…she will cum after 15 December but will be available on 3rd december as its her birthday nd She will reply to pms nd will give reviews for the stories…all d best di**

 **Happy bday aisha bhumi di nd mithu**

 **…**

 **Urs icecream/muffin/cherry**

 **~Isha~**


End file.
